


Comfort in the Night

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Comfort, Crying, M/M, Nightmares, October Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi





	Comfort in the Night

Akihiko woke up in a cold sweat, and it felt like alarms were blaring in his head that something was wrong. But once his mind focused itself on his surroundings, he was able to relax somewhat. Buried under a thick blanket to protect from the cold winter air beginning to settle in for the season, with a faint source of warmth in his arms. He brought his hand up to comb through the sleeping leader's hair. He buried his face in Minato's hair, something to help calm his still rattled nerves. He felt the other shift in his arms, but Minato did nothing more than that. He was still sound asleep.

Akihiko could only vaguely remember his dream now, but he could remember feeling blood on his hands and Minato falling on the ground following the bang of a gun. That image stuck in his mind for what felt like ages, and he felt something hot sting his eyes. He took a sharp breath and he tried to hold back his tears. He _wasn't_ going to cry. Minato was _right here_ , for God's sake. Nothing would change that. But yet, with Shinjiro's death being so recent and fresh in his mind, he couldn't help but be scared. Scared that he might lose someone so close to him again.

A few tears slipped out of his eyes, and he breathed in a shaky breath closer to a gasp than anything else. His eyes screwed shut, he held onto Minato tighter. The leader didn't give any indication he was awake until one of his arms removed itself from Akihiko's waist to rest on his cheek. The boxer's eyes snapped open, more tears pouring out as he stared at Minato in surprise. The blue haired boy wiped some of his senior's tears away, even though more took their place within a few seconds. "What's wrong?" Minato's voice was filled with concern, but the only indication of that feeling on his face was the furrow of his brows.

Minato didn't expect Akihiko's sudden and tight embrace as his head landed in his neck. Akihiko's shoulders visibly shook, and a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a sob caught Minato off guard. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Hell, he didn't think there was anything he _could_ do to ease the other's nerves. After a few moments of deliberation, his arms wrapped around Akihiko's torso, rubbing his back as he cried. Akihiko's hand in Minato's hair was still, keeping the leader's head buried in his neck. His vice-like grip seemed to be almost out of desperation, like he thought Minato would disappear if his grip was any weaker.

It felt like ages before Akihiko stopped crying, but his grip never loosened up. He was so quiet that Minato would've thought he was sleeping if his hand wasn't combing through his hair. After laying there for a few minutes, Minato spoke. "Akihiko?"

"Yeah?" The other's voice cracked when he spoke.

"Let me go for a second." Akihiko hesitated in doing what Minato asked, his grip getting just a bit tighter. "Please. Just for a second." He hesitated briefly before he obliged. Minato, now able to look at Akihiko, once again rested his hand on his cheek. He paused for a moment before leaning in for what was supposed to be a quick kiss. When Akihiko's mind processed what happened and Minato was already pulling away, he brought him back in for another kiss, much longer than the first and much more desperate. Akihiko was holding him close, keeping him from breaking the kiss sooner than he wanted. Eventually, after a few seconds that seemed to stretch on, Akihiko broke the kiss, both of them panting for air.

"You're not going to die on me, right?" Akihiko's voice was unusually soft when he spoke. Minato guided Akihiko's head to his chest, letting him hear his heartbeat, slightly sped up from earlier events.

"Nothing's gonna stop this thing from beating, so I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that." He stroked the other's hair as he spoke. Akihiko was starting to fall asleep, the combination of the warmth surrounding him and general exhaustion from crying his eyes out starting to catch up to him. As he slipped from consciousness, he thought he heard Minato speak, but he fell asleep before he even thought to ask what he said.


End file.
